


A Raven's Call

by Mshushu22



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshushu22/pseuds/Mshushu22
Summary: Leila is no normal girl, she's not even all human either. Losing her family by age 9, trained by the League of Shadows and gaining ghost powers at age 14, Leila always believed she was suppose to be alone. A freak on the run. Until found by the Justice League and offered a place among the Team. Will Leila be able to escape her past without the Team knowing her secrets?





	A Raven's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a Young Justice/Danny Phantom crossover through my oc version of Raven. It’s mainly a Young Justice fanfic (Season 1) but Raven’s powers are like those of Danny Phantom’s. It follows season 1 as if Raven was apart of the Team and also includes characters from DP as it progresses. Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Young Justice plot/characters or the Danny Phantom references/characters, only my OC and how she fits in with the storyline. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

The man slithered through the shadows of his laboratory as he paced--his feet barely touching the ground. Although he seemed anxious, he was grinning a mischievous smirk of victory. Upon his computer screen was a newspaper heading from the previous night, recounting the tragic accident at Haly’s International Traveling Circus over the deaths of the Flying Graysons acrobat family. His own machination of that night was not accounted for publicly, but the girl was now his, and the woman he loved was gone. Once, he truly did love that woman, Arlene, but that’s why she had to go, for she did not love him in return. If she would not love him, even after her husband's death, then she could not love anyone else. He already lost her once when she decided to marry a fellow college colleague. The one who was supposed to be his best friend.

That traitor, that fool.

The man’s frustration showed as his hands curled into fists. His own best friend, Oliver, who betrayed him by marrying the woman he loved...and for causing the accident. Sure Oliver had his moments of ephemeral brilliancy, but still those were obscured by his foolishness. The man’s hatred boiled as he thought back to that day in college when Oliver miscalculated the preparations for the portal. It was suppose to be a scientific revolution, and for that matter, one that would surpass anything the Justice League could discover with their myopic beliefs.

A ghost portal.

The ability to communicate with the dead—something that literally transcended life itself, only to be destroyed by a simple miscalculation.

Continuing his pacing, the man sighed as his mind returned to his victory over the little girl. At the mere age of nine, it would be easy to convince Leila that it was her destiny to be his daughter. If Oliver hadn’t pretended to be the hero the day of the accident, Leila would have been his and Arlene’s daughter. The man was sure of it.

Now, however, matters had to get messy. An alliance with the League of Shadows allowed him the connections he needed in order to sabotage Arlene’s car that night. A full-on semi-truck crash made shambles of the car, and his ghost powers gave him the opportunity to slip onto the scene of the crash, protect Leila, and disappear without a trace. Now the girl would be trained by the Shadows to be an assassin before becoming exactly like him: a hybrid of ghost and human DNA.  
A small cough interrupted the man’s thoughts. He turned around to find an assassin standing with a sharp salute.

“Yes?” the man asked, as the assassin bowed before replying.

“Master Ra’s Al Ghul desired to notify you of his return with the girl.”

“Excellent. Bring her in.” The man commanded with a wicked smirk spreading across his face.

The assassin marched away, and moments later the door slid open to reveal a tiny, pale-skinned girl with crystal blue eyes and raven-black hair, walking alongside a tall and peremptory man. Staring around, the girl had wet streaks of tears staining her cheeks. She shuddered as the man in the room strode towards her, though he plastered on a smile. The girl cringed back anyways, all the while clutching a necklace in her hand.

“Hello, my dear. I’m your new father, Vlad Masters, and this will be your home now.”  
The girl shuddered again at the man’s creepy smile, but nodded, knowing that no matter how hard she wished...her mother was never coming back. She was stuck here.  
Vlad looked up at Ra’s Al Ghul standing beside Leila as he nodded, communicating between their stares, before Ra’s spoke aloud,

“She is small, but in time, Leila will grow to be one of us. It is customary to choose a new identity name within the Shadows, and I believe her necklace will be a suitable name for her.” Ra’s Al Ghul finished his statement like a command rather than a suggestion before striding out of the room. Vlad stared after Ra’s Al Ghul as he left. Then, he turned his attention to loosening Leila’s fingers from her necklace, revealing the symbol to her new name. A pendant of a raven in flight.


End file.
